Joshua Thermoblade
Joshua is an Intel ARC trooper in the Hyena Brigade. He is currently overseeing a video series based on the story of the Hyena Brigade. (see "Hyena Brigade") Personality Blade was not chosen for the Intel Arcs for nothing. His skill in remanining unseen left some outside of the Brigade wondering if he truly existed. He was normaly in the front lines with his fellow Hyena, but one would have to spend some time looking around to see him. He is very quiet only speaking to his fellow Hyena and friends. Not much was known of this skilled warrior, only that we never seam to know where he is. We always have to ask Jason Morick, one of his friends. Besides his skills in stealth,he is some what quiet. He keeps to himself. He is never content on the ground and always travels by the trees above. Thats why Felucia is his favored battlefield. He tries his best to finish what he starts, and whenever he is given a mission, he is always up to the task. Story Origins For as long as he can remember he was an orphan. His first memories were as a pre-teen. He was walking arond the Jedi temple when he saw a man juggle some droids using the force. This facinated him. from that moment on all he wanted was to use the force. little did he know his dream was not far from reality. In the corner of the room was Master Yoda, watching and listening to the wide-eyed youngling. He went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "name, what is yours?" he asked "I, I don't know" he stammered a reply. "Well then" Yoda chuckled (something he dosent do often) "come with me, will you?" And this was the start of Joshua Thermoblade's training to become a soldier and eventually a Jedi. Yoda trained him and raised him. Then when the time came, Yoda tested his skills and strength with some training robots. He passed every test Yoda could dish out. Then came the final test, facing Yoda himself. But even so he passed the test and became a Jedi Knight. He was given a new name. Joshua Thermoblade. Thermoblade was the ancient name for the first lightsaber. He returned to Courasaunt. and there he met Jason Morick, a general for a squadron of Troopers called "Hyena Brigade" Squad Joshua joined the Hyena Brigade right before the short war on Nova squadron. Since he was a newbie, he was not put into battle much because of training. But after proving his skills and several training courses later, he was assinged to Unit 228- the Intel Arcs. Still however, he participated little in the War on Nova. But he was kept busy with droids on Umbara and Felucia. Facts Weapon of choice: Lightsaber Usually found wearing: Clone Armor Joined cwa: June 10th 2013 Joined Hyena Brigade: June 11th 2013 Side of the force: Light Unit: Unit 228-Intel Arcs Strengths: Stealth and gorrilla tactics Weaknesses: Capturing Category:Hyena Brigade Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Trooper Battle Class